Instrument panels for vehicles are generally configured with a variety of openings that accommodate different finish options and accessories that may be selected by the consumer. An accessory may be installed in an opening of the instrument panel and a decorative bezel, accessory panel or accessory cover inserted in the opening to obscure the accessory attachment points and provide a transition between the surface of the instrument panel and the accessory. The decorative bezel, accessory panel or accessory cover is generally secured to the instrument panel using clips extending from the underside of the cover which connect with a corresponding fastener located in the opening in the instrument panel. When the opening in the vehicle instrument panel is completely surrounded by the instrument panel, the cover is prevented from moving and, as such, the clips remain engaged with the corresponding connectors in the opening in the instrument panel.
However, when an opening in an instrument panel is located along an edge or edges of the instrument panel, an instrument panel cover inserted into the opening may not be bound by the instrument panel along the entire perimeter of the opening. Under these conditions, the instrument panel cover may be free to move along the unbounded portion of the opening causing an undesirable gap between the instrument panel and the corresponding cover.
Accordingly, the need exists for a system of securing an instrument panel cover in the opening of an instrument panel where at least a portion of the perimeter of the opening is not bound.